


High Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times where Haruka exists alone with Rin are seldom, far too few. After time passes, with both young men living their lives, a text beckons Haruka to an apartment he'd only ever seen in pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Rise

Lights glittered at eye level, above and below, buildings of all sizes spanning far beyond Haruka's line of vision. The night, illuminated by cars, people, and signs, teemed with life, buzzed with energy. There were distant sounds, horn honks, announcements, and what sounded like music, drifting through the glass. The snow, however, fell silently, dusting Tokyo in white.

Twenty-seven floors up, it was like being in another world.

A light tap to his shoulder brought his gaze away from the view and towards a mug, then to the hand that held it, and then its owner. Haruka took in Rin for a moment before gingerly taking the mug by the handle, his fingers clenching through the loop as Rin retracted.

"Nice, right?" Rin stated, nodding his head toward the window as he moved back toward the counter.

"Mm."

The apartment was honestly something else. If Haruka were younger he might have asked about the rent, but he thought it better to not.

All in all, there were two bedrooms, a large living room that spread out into a kitchen, and a bathroom. Haruka was sure there was another bathroom in what he assumed was Rin's room. The other room's door was open, and it looked far too plain to be anything but a guest room.

The heat funneled through the air as Rin poured himself a mug of tea. Haruka quietly sipped his own drink and turned back to the window, though he did take a few steps backward until the backs of his legs met the sofa, and he sat down. He turned his head at the sound of a click; Rin had switched off the stove and was making his way over, sitting beside him.

"It's not like a penthouse view, but it's still something..."

"It's nice."

"Gou and Mom were practically glued to it when they were helping me move in."

Haruka nodded, sipping again, and Rin followed suit. He had his hair tied up, and even though it was about ten at night, he was still dressed as if he were going outside. His jeans were dark, snug against his legs. His shirt fit loosely, casual but still fashionable, with short sleeves that showed off his toned arms. Haruka didn't have to imagine how strict a regimen Rin kept himself on, being on a similar one himself.

His gaze held on those arms for a second longer than he should have allowed before returning to his tea. Rin's eyes were fixed on the clock, the digital readout brightly shining ' _10:17_.'

' _I'm free tonight_. _You should come out here if you can_.'

Haruka had actually had plans. He and Makoto were going to meet up to do some shopping and then get something to eat...but then _that_ text had come through.

Which was worse, canceling on a friend and not being specific as to why (not that Makoto seemed to mind terribly, even if he had been somewhat concerned) or not feeling bad about doing so? Haruka did both today. Hell, he'd cancelled his plans _while_ _walking to the train station to meet Rin_ and didn't think twice about it.

He hadn't told Rin that. It wasn't important.

' _How's Makoto doing_ ,' Rin had asked at dinner, and Haruka had replied with ' _Fine_ ,' before immediately changing the subject.

He wasn't here to talk about Makoto.

They'd talked about university, how the atmosphere felt. Their training. Their upcoming competitions. Haruka would quietly deliver a comeback to any jab Rin gave him regarding any losses he'd had in the past (admittedly, very few), and Rin would laugh.

He sounded incredible.

Haruka watched him drink, his gaze flickering between his lips to his throat, his neck, before going back to Rin's eyes, and then away altogether. Haruka turned his head and started watching the snow once again.

"...you're as quiet as ever."

Rin spoke, but Haruka didn't look to him. He knew the sort of face Rin was making anyway. Something between fondness and disappointment.

He didn't want to look.

"You already know everything about me," he replied softly, bringing his mug to his lips to avoid having to say anything else. He could feel Rin's eyes on him, boring through him.

Haruka _couldn't_ look.

. . .

And then it was quiet. Far too quiet. Even the sounds of the city below couldn't permeate the thick blanket of tension that had cast itself over them. Everything was entirely too quiet. The world must've frozen over while they'd been talking.

Haruka kept his gaze on the city night, at the moon with no stars, and the snow, and he shifted a leg, heart hammering in his chest, showing nothing on his face.

Rin.

The heater gently continued pushing warmth throughout the room, and even _that_ was silent. Haruka felt the comforting sensation moving him, warming his clothes, his body, slow waves rolling over him, accompanied with a knot in his stomach that seemed to twist itself tighter and tighter the longer this went on.

He pressed his fingertips into the sofa beneath him, leaving an impression. It was beige, plush, and he couldn't honestly think about it without thinking about Rin's life. How he must come home after a jog, drink something, and then sit down, maybe listen to some music as he cools off.

Rin.

Haruka couldn't drink the tea anymore.

The last time he'd existed with Rin for this long had been in Australia. Years ago.

They were separate entities, distant, yet connected in a way Haruka had never known two human beings could be connected.

The pressing turned into gripping, practically clutching the sofa now. Haruka couldn't speak anymore. Throat, burning. The heat, suffocating.

"...Haru."

Haruka whipped his head to Rin as if he'd shouted his name, but that wasn't the case. Rin had barely spoken, and yet his murmur resonated through Haruka's body with _volume_ , quivering its way through every inch of his being.

Rin's mug sat on the coffee table, drained, and Rin's eyes went from Haruka's face to the cup he was still clenching. Haruka was afraid if he held it for any longer, he'd drop it, so it went beside the other mug without too much of a clatter.

. . .

The moment Haruka blinked, turning to look away from the gaze they'd shared for too long, Rin moved toward him, taking  his shoulder and the hand that was occupied with the sofa, making Haruka look back without too much force. The sound that left Haruka was a startled one, but he wasn't startled. Not at all. Haruka wasn't even the least bit surprised.

He could hear again.

Cars. Helicopters. Music.

Rin's breath.

The space between diminished, his hands on Haruka, Rin waited, his eyes searching him, waiting. There was a flash of terror in those red irises, the realization of a potential mistake, and when Haruka saw it, he twitched toward him, his head at the slightest tilt.

After a moment of silent confirmation, Rin kissed him.

Rin kissed him, and Haruka felt heat, a fire roiling through his torso.

The world carried on outside as Haruka adjusted his position, turning his body toward Rin and lying back when Rin got more comfortable. The hand that held Haruka's hand went to his cheek; Rin held his face steady, kissing him deeply, their chests flush, his hips resting comfortably between Haruka's thighs. There was heat, desire, friction, everything about their lives coming to a head. High school was over, the small talk was over, and now it was finally them. Just them. No distractions, no filter. Completely uncensored.

...and this was the result.

Haruka breathed into him, his body loose, hands taking Rin by the shoulders and pulling him closer. Rin responded well, sucking Haruka's bottom lip, his thumbs sliding across Haruka's skin as he rolled his hips against Haruka's groin. Haruka let out a breathy sigh against their kiss, and Rin pulled back.

Both men panted, breaths wavering, and they took a moment to take each other in.

Rin's bangs fell away from his face, his cheeks blotchy with crimson. His lips already looked abused, pink from where Haruka had returned affection. Haruka could only imagine how he looked to Rin right now, but if it was anything like Rin's expression, then...

Haruka kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck to pull him down. When Haruka pulled away, he slowly dragged out Rin's lip, lying back on the sofa when he was through, gazing up at him. Letting Rin process that for a moment. Egging him on. Rin stared at him, almost disbelieving.

That moment apart lasted only a few seconds.

Their lips crashed, the go-ahead from Haruka sparking new feelings in the both of them. The sounds of their jeans scraping, the couch shifting, their breaths, even the smallest sounds were deafening. Haruka's phone fell from his hoodie's pocket, hitting the floor with a solid ' _thud_.' Neither of them made any attempt to get it.

Rin flicked Haruka's lips with his tongue before moving lower, kissing his chin, his jaw, his Adam's apple, burying his face in the crook of Haruka's neck and lightly scraping his teeth along his skin. Haruka tensed, sighing almost immediately as a pleasant sensation shot up his spine.

"Harder."

He spoke without thinking, and his fingers clawed into Rin's shirt the moment Rin actually bit him. He gasped, breath trembling, back arching before coming back down. He felt Rin shiver, their bodies melded.

Haruka could feel everything happening to Rin and knew that Rin could feel him reacting as well.

Haruka closed his eyes, his hips involuntarily bucking, grinding against the bulge Rin had, moaning softly when Rin returned to his lips with voracity. His hands drifted down Rin's back, eventually coming to the hem of his shirt, and he felt skin, warm under his fingers. He opened his eyes, half-lidded with lust, and brought his touch to Rin's front, his palms resting on his side, sliding upwards, back down.

Nothing, _no one_ had ever turned Haruka on like this, not once in his life.

Knowing Rin was hard, too, knowing that _he'd_ done that to him, because of Haruka, _for_ Haruka, he nearly came in his pants.

And then Rin stopped, sitting up and straddling Haruka's hips as he started undoing his belt. Haruka watched him, squirming as Rin's boxers came into view, his erection prominently outlined through the fabric. Haruka's cock pulsed and his fingers were already working on his own clasp, the zipper, and Rin helped him tug them down.

Haruka had gone on dates before, if only to get people to leave him alone. He'd kissed one other person before now, and that was it.

Nothing like this.

He didn't know anything about Rin's love life or what he'd done.

And yet there was no unease for this moment. Haruka wasn't scared or uncomfortable.

He wanted Rin.

He wanted Rin more than he'd ever wanted anyone.

Rin took Haruka's boxers and shimmied them down, taken aback for a moment as Haruka's cock gently sprang upward. He swallowed, licked his lips, and then moved to kiss Haruka again, his fingers playing with Haruka's tip. Haruka's mouth opened but no sound came out. It was as if he'd had electricity sparked through him, his body going rigid as Rin touched him.

"Rin," was all he managed, a soft hitch of whisper before Rin took Haruka's length and stroked it, pumping him slowly at first before going at a pace that had Haruka's head spinning. He kissed Rin fiercely, his hand shakily sliding down his body to touch him, too. When he started, Rin pushed against him, their cocks scraping as he moaned " _Haru_ " against his lips.

. . .

And that was all it took.

Haruka shuddered, going stiff as a board as he came. Strings of cum spilled against Rin's fingers, the front of his own hoodie, and—

Embarrassment crept into Haruka's cheeks. They'd barely done anything. They'd hardly even gotten started.

. . .

Rin turned his palm over, the white prominent on his skin, wiping it off on his thigh. He looked back toward Haruka, who turned away. This was stupid. This whole _thing_ was stupid.

His head was brought back forward gently. Rin's lips were on his, and for a moment, Haruka forgot how much he hated himself. The moment they broke apart, Haruka looked away again.

...which must have given Rin the idea of kissing his neck again, which he did, and Haruka hummed, welcoming it despite everything else.

"...sorry."

"For what?"

"..."

Rin's kisses grew more frequent, deeper as he went on, and Haruka breathed, his hand resting on the back of Rin's head.

He'd completely killed their momentum. He'd been acting like some horny teenager. And Rin was still hard...

The nipping at his neck stopped, and Rin's breath was suddenly hot in Haruka's ear. He murmured three words, a small request, and the blood pooled right back to Haruka's dick.

. . . . . .

Even Rin's shower was something to brag about. It was spacious with glass walls that steamed up quickly once Rin turned the faucet on. The water rained down on mostly Haruka, who was down on his knees, Rin in his mouth. Rin was standing, back against the shower wall, one hand clutching Haruka's hair and the other on the support handle. His hair was wet against his face, and his mouth hung open, breathing heavily.

" _Fuck_ , Haru..."

' _Shower with me_.'

That's all Rin had said, but Haruka needed to make up for earlier...and even more than that, he _wanted_ to do this to Rin. Not as an apology, but to make him feel good. He wanted to watch Rin come undone. He needed to hear him say his name the way he had again, and that was exactly what Haruka was getting, as well as a sharp sting from his hair being pulled.

They'd gotten in, and Haruka had kissed him, murmured ' _Let me do this_ ,' and then proceeded to make his way down Rin's body. Rin certainly hadn't protested...

He could feel Rin's heartbeat against his tongue, the taste of precum bitter in his mouth. Every now and then he'd look up, meetings Rin's eyes before going back to the task at hand.

"Oh my God, _Haru_ —"

Haruka let him slip out, jerking him off for a moment before pushing Rin's hips against the wall and taking him in almost all the way. He stopped, gathering himself before taking the rest of him, humming softly and reveling in the way he felt Rin's cock twitch against the inside of his cheek. The grip on his hair tightened.

"I'm gonna— _fuck_ , _come on_ , _come on_ —"

Rin's voice was doing something Haruka had never heard before. He sounded so sweet, needy and desperate for Haruka and his mouth as the water poured down. It made Haruka try harder, prying the hand Rin had on the support bar and clasping it, fingers intertwined. Rin clutched him until his knuckles were white.

Haruka drew back, kissing Rin's tip.

" _Haru_ —"

Rin came almost immediately after he whimpered Haruka's name, giving Haruka barely enough time as he moved out of the way of Rin's release, stroking him through his orgasm and reveling in the way he sounded, how his hips bucked into the empty space.

The thought of still being in place, with Rin thrusting into his mouth, made him swallow dryly.

"... _shit_."

Rin swore, sounding relieved as he caught his breath, looking down at Haruka with a hazy smile, who stood shakily, legs stiff.

. . .

...well...he guessed it was time to actually get clean now.

. . . . . .

As it turned out, that wasn't completely the case. They made out rather lazily in the shower for a bit longer, washed up (unfortunately, though, not each other. That would've been too much...), and now the two were in the living room. Haruka was wearing one of Rin's shirts and a pair of his boxers. Considering he wasn't anticipating any of this, he certainly hadn't prepared to stay the night. His eyes were on the sofa as Rin adjusted the thermostat.

"You can have the guest bed if you want."

"..."

"Or we can _share_ a bed like we used to."

Rin continued in a much flatter tone, clearly doing an impression of Haruka, who squinted in annoyance.

"Knock it off."

"Come on, it was a _little_ funny."

Rin turned back toward him with a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Haruka glanced toward the guest room. The sheets were clean; he wondered if anyone else had slept there before.

...or in Rin's bed.

"Oh hey."

Rin bent down, picking something up and passing it to Haruka.

"Dropped this."

He smiled teasingly as Haruka took the phone from him, and then he looked around the room, doing a quick inventory. Haruka looked over his phone. No scratches, not that he really cared...and two texts from Makoto. ' _Got a new coat ^^_ ' and ' _Did you get home okay?_ '

. . .

Haruka started a reply, but ultimately deleted everything and switched the phone off.

"...'kay...I'm turning in. I'm jogging at six, if you wanna come with. Night."

Rin headed towards his room, his bare feet softly padding against the wood floor, and the door shut behind him.

. . .

It only took Haruka a moment to cross the living room and follow after him.

. . . . . .

Haruka never knew the heat inside him, not like this, anyway.

Essentially, what had happened on the sofa happened in Rin's bed, only this time with a less embarrassing ending. In fact, they hadn't ended anything yet.

All Haruka had had to say was "I want more," and the next thing he knew, Rin turned him on his stomach, undressing him. So he'd been waiting for Haruka to say something; of course, Haruka had felt the prodding under the sheets.

Frankly, Haruka felt if he hadn't said something sooner,  _it_ would've happened again.

Rin's hands moved down Haruka's body, his palms warm, his touch reaching the curve of Haruka's ass, and he took a moment to grip it before adjusting Haruka to where he more or less had his hips in the air. Haruka watched Rin shuffle through a drawer until he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Watching Rin undress and roll it on himself shouldn't have been as attractive to Haruka as it was, but his arousal spoke for itself, rolling his hips so that his cock rubbed against the sheets.

Rin didn't ask any embarrassing questions. No ' _You ever done this before_?' Nothing like that. He knew those sorts of questions didn't really matter to Haruka.

They knew everything about each other.

He played with Haruka first, reaching around to stroke him for a bit while leaning over him, his chest against Haruka's back, rocking against him.

How badly did Rin want him? As much as Haruka wanted Rin? Haruka bit his lip, repressing what would have been a rather embarrassing moan. It came out in a small whine, and that seemed to just challenge Rin even more.

"Don't hold back."

"Same to you..."

Rin kissed the back of Haruka's neck before sitting back up, accepting the demand. Haruka turned his head so he could see what Rin was doing, which right now, was coat his fingers with the lube, ready to prep Haruka.

When he began, he was rough with him. Haruka had experimented with himself, but he hadn't gone this deep, this hard. Rin was entirely too quick, watching Haruka and the way he squirmed and gasped.

Watching Haruka and knowing that he was enjoying it.

And Rin listened when Haruka whined for more.

The pain was good.

It was nothing.

He wanted Rin.

. . .

How long had it been, since Sydney?

By the time Rin had three fingers in him, the pain had dulled significantly. Haruka snatched into the sheets, trying to keep his breathing in check. His face was nearly in the pillow, no longer focusing on Rin. He would've lost it much earlier if he had.

"...I'm doing it."

Rin spoke quietly, knowing Haruka wasn't paying much attention to anything at the moment, and Haruka nodded, automatically raising his hips just the slightest bit higher and propping himself up on his arms. He felt Rin's fingers dig into his hips, holding him steady.

. . .

'... _you know I've always admired you_ , _right_?'

. . .

Rin pushed into him, and Haruka choked on a gasp, mouth hanging open until he buried his face into the pillow. He felt Rin stop, waiting for Haruka to give any sign of a go-ahead. He received it in the form of a weak nod. He forced himself to relax as Rin stretched him and gripped his body, as he tore everything about their relationship thus far to shreds.

A slow fire ignited in Haruka's stomach, and he knew that nothing after this would ever be the same between he and Rin. It couldn't be.

Haruka didn't _want_ it to be.

He pushed back against Rin, looking to him with need, panting pitifully, every so often moaning, something he'd muffle away into the pillow—

—until Rin pulled out and turned him over onto his back. Haruka was startled for the first time that evening, but embraced this change in position (and Rin) readily as they got back to it. Rin's mouth covered Haruka's, effectively muffling and exacerbating the sounds Haruka was making with a kiss deeper than anything that night. Rin took to Haruka's neck again, knowing now how Haruka enjoyed the pricks of teeth, and Haruka shuddered; he'd nearly come again.

He opened his eyes, holding Rin close as he allowed himself to grow overwhelmed with pleasure. His eyes drifted to Rin's window, a small break between the closed curtains just barely allowing him to see the white of moon.

" _Haruka_..."

Haruka felt something coil in his stomach, and he held Rin closer, who'd begun kissing him again, occasionally biting his lip.

He looked into Rin's eyes, those eyes he'd known for so long, and he wondered if Rin had come to the same realization as Haruka had.

A shock rolled over Haruka, and his legs wrapped around Rin's waist, embracing him with his whole body, and finally, _finally_ , he stopped holding back.

If everything was different, it didn't matter anymore.

He kissed Rin as if he were never going to see him again, which, knowing Rin, could very well be the case, shuddering as his orgasm came on. Rin rocked into him, matching his enthusiasm and helping him along, his own gasps breathing into Haruka.

Haruka's eyes burned, tears threatening to well. His chest felt like it had caught fire. All he could think about was Rin. Every good memory. Every hard moment. Their time apart. Rin.

Rin.

" _Rin_..."

Haruka cried out raggedly, and Rin's lips went to his eyes, his nose, his lips, until Haruka convulsed, coming harder than he'd ever come before alone. He choked on moans, clutching Rin and feeling as he finished inside him. He couldn't think. There was only blinding, white heat.

Rin only had a few more thrusts in him before his body went lax, becoming dead weight on Haruka, who felt like a rag doll. Their chests heaved slowly, up, down, and they somehow found the strength to look to each other.

Their lips met for the hundredth time that night, quiet and gentle, and when Rin's hands caressed Haruka's face, holding him like something precious, Haruka pieced everything together.

Rin knew.

Rin had known.

Rin had known and took the chance anyway, at the cost of losing Haruka. Losing everything.

Haruka kissed him back, and he wondered how their lives would go from here. There were questions, thousands of questions, but Haruka couldn't bring himself to ruin the present, not when Rin was so happy that he hadn't done it himself.

He had Rin.

They had the twenty-seventh floor of this high rise.

And they had a jog tomorrow morning, six a.m. sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mook Day, everyone.
> 
> Heavily inspired by this:  
> https://youtu.be/VitppeGPtKg


End file.
